Only you get me
by ezrialittleliars
Summary: 2 weeks after Ezra's shooting, things are back to normal, however Aria and Ezra aren't together. Aria suddenly feels upset and needs someone to comfort her, what happens if the only person who can help is Ezra? Will sparks fly once again? Ezria FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

Aria pov

I didn't know what I was doing but I had to get out of Rosewood, or at least for the night. I had to get away from everything, it's just all too much for me. After Ezra got shot, our relationship was really not very clear, but after a while, I had made the decision that it would be best if we just remained friends, to which he agreed, not that I gave him much of a say in the matter. But tonight, only he could make me see straight. Without thinking, I took a few clothes and some money and packed a bag, then made my way to Ezra's apartment. Hesitating, I raised my fist and knocked, a bit too softly, I thought but he must have heard me as I heard the shuffling of footsteps within his apartment. I suddenly became slightly anxious as he slowly opened the door.

"Aria?" Ezra questioned

"Um,..." I was suddenly perplexed and everything left my head. "Hi. Look I'm sorry to come to you unannounced but I really didn't know anyone who I could talk to."

"Oh, talk to about what exactly?"

I paused for a bit

"Are you free? I mean do you want to get out of here, you know, just for the night, there's this little motel just outside of Rosewood, I just really just need someone to talk to."

"Um ye I guess so. Just hold on while I get some things."

"Ok"

I wasn't exactly sure about what events might occur this evening however I just wanted to let go of everything and just relax.

"Ready to go?" I say as I see him reappear from the bathroom.

"Sure. Did you bring your car or am I driving?"

"No I brought it but can you drive, i'll tell you where the motel is."

We walked out of the building in complete silence and, even though I loved the sound of absolute nothingness, it felt strange in this current situation, I just hoped that the journey wouldn't be the same.

However I was wrong, as Ezra drove, the silence dragged on. I cleared my throat hoping that it would be a clear indicator that I was feeling uncomfortable, which, to my surprise, helped as he started to talk.

"Can I ask you a question?,"

"Sure." I said as I turned to look at him.

"Why exactly did you ask me to come with you?"

"All of the girls are busy tonight, plus I feel like you're the only one who gets me."

_Great, more awkward silence, _I thought.

"Oh well thank you, but I would have thought that the girls would know you the best."

"You'd be surprised actually, Hanna would just keep making really inappropriate comments that make me feel so unbelievably embarrassed, and Spencer and Emily, I don't know, you just kinda know me better." I said, just as we were pulling into the motel.

"Oh." And that was all he said.

I took my bag as we made our way to the front desk.

"Hi, can I get one room please?"

"Um sure," The guy then typed in something into the computer "here is your key, number 4."

We then made our way to the room, then slowly opened the door. I don't know what I thought the room was going to look like but I definitely did not expect to see what I saw on the other side of the door. The room was quite small but quite big at the same time, and had a beautiful marble fireplace.

"Wow," I said "It's cute."

I sat my bag down on the table beside the door, took off my coat and sat on the dark brown wood, just in front of the warm fireplace. After a minute, Ezra came and sat beside me, but not too close and not too far.

"Again, I'm sorry for bringing you out here, you probably had better things planned." I said, looking at him.

"No, are you kidding me, I love spending time with you, you know that." He said, nudging my upper arm with his elbow, very slightly.

"I just thought,... never mind."

It was all very quiet for a moment.

"So," he started, inching closer to me "what's on your mind, why'd you want to get away from Rosewood?"

I sighed briefly and began "I guess, everything has just been so hard ever since A graciously waltzed into my life and all that, and now, after you got, you know, _shot_, A has been tormenting me even more, saying things like 'Ezra won't get away so easily next time'. And now that Ali is back, everything is so hectic, people staring and asking us billions of questions that we have been asked a thousand times, it's just so hard sometimes, for me, and the other girls as well, but just when A shot you, I kinda just stopped pretending that I could handle having A in my life, that I could just deal with it, but I just can't, you know?"

"Well, you have been through so much more than anyone at your age should, but that doesn't that you should just give up. Have you talked to any of the girls about this?"

"No, god no, they would never understand, plus I don't want them to worry about me, they already have enough on their minds, you know with Alison being back and all the questions from the police. And it's not like they would care."

"Oh come on Aria, they care about you, you know that, they love you."

Tears were now threatening to spill as I said,

"It's just so hard for me sometimes, I try and try to keep it all together, but sometimes it just gets too hard for me and,.. I just break." Now I really was crying.

He noticed this as I felt his muscular arms wrap around me

"Hey, don't cry, it's ok, no one expects you to keep it together, especially the girls, they in this with you." He was stroking my hair and lightly kissed the crown of my head.

I broke away from his grip and looked into his deep ocean eyes, I stared for a bit.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this, it's not like you care anyway." I looked away from his stare, tears were now brimming effortlessly down my cheeks. He grabbed hold of my hand.

"Don't say that, of course I care about you. Just because we aren't together anymore, doesn't mean I stopped caring about you,"

This time he let go of my hand and turned to look at me and I looked back.

"just because we aren't together anymore doesn't... Doesn't mean I'm not still madly in love with you."

Ezra pov

I immediately regretted my choice of words as she looked at me with slight confusion. I thought she was going to run, or slap me in the face, or even laugh at me, but instead she did quite the opposite. Leaning on her right hand, she slowly, but surely, inched her face closer to me and placed a passion filled kiss upon my lips. After a few seconds, she pulled away and looks down. I saw her uncertainty and I place my index finger under her chin and lift her head up so it was level with mine. Still with my finger under her chin, I kissed her again. I thought just how much I had missed her, _and this_. I slid my tongue into her mouth begging for entrance, she didn't pull away, and she responded by doing the same. As our tongues were exploring each other's mouths, we got up on our knees in unison and her arms went around my shoulders and my hands rested on her perfect waist, I began kissing along her neck, and she moaned slightly. _God, I __**really **__missed this. _

Slowly, she got up and pulled me up with her without breaking the kiss. She pulled back and we were standing inches away from each other, I could feel her hot breath against my skin. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me again, after a while the kiss became more heated and we started to walk backwards until her lower legs hit the end of the bed. As we carried on the make out session, my hands still on her waist, she reached up to undo the buttons on my navy blue shirt. I pulled back.

"Wait, Aria, are you... sure?" She knew exactly what I was talking about and replied by swiftly nodding her head. I began to kiss her again as she carried on slowly undoing every single one of my buttons. Once all of the buttons were undone, she leisurely pushed the material off my shoulders.

She then pulled back and looked down, I just thought she had changed her mind, that was until I saw what she was looking at, _the scar. _A single tear fell from her soft cheek, must be reminiscing, "Aria," I said, worriedly. She shook her head and placed a soft kiss along the scar. She looked back up and me, I pressed my thumb against her skin and wiped away the tear. "I do not regret that for one second." She grabbed my wrist "Thank you." she mouthed.

And we began to kiss again, my hands dangerously close to the hem of her top. "Are you sure?"

"God yes."

I smirked and nodded, _she wanted this as much as I did._

I released my grasp on her waist and took the hem, we broke apart as I pulled the cotton piece off of her petite body and threw it across the room to an unknown loaction. She began to blush and folded her arms in front of her chest as she caught me staring, _she wasn't wearing anything underneath. _"You're so beautiful." I whispered in her ear, and kissed her cheek, she became slightly less timid and unfolded her arms. We began to kiss again and I carefully pushed her down onto the bed, so I was now leaning on top of her, and there was no going back, _not that I wanted to go back, and neither did she. _

My arousal grew as she tugged on the belt I was wearing. After what felt like ages, she finally managed to get her slim fingers to loosen the buckle and roughly pull the belt of me like it was a whip. My hands were resting on the bottom of her back, I love the feeling of her bare skin on mine.

Her fingers were delicately travelling up and down my chest. As she continued down, she found the gold button on my jeans and slightly trembled as she popped it. She became more confident, it seemed, as I swallowed, _hard_,when she leaned forward and pulled down the zipper with her teeth. "Aria," I managed to spit out.

She then began to pull my jeans down my legs with her foot. I stood out of them and our lips reunited. She then pulled me down onto the bed with her hand on my neck, so now I was lying on top of her, much like our very first time, this time, I was the one reminiscing. I found my train of thought again and located the zipper of her skirt and proceeded pulling it off of her.

"I told you, you're so beautiful." I said as I saw her, once again becoming shy. She lazily smiled.

I moved forward so I was properly lying on top of her.

I rested my hands on her lower hips making circle patterns with my thumbs, and placed open mouth kisses up and down her torso.

As her hips bucked, I thought I would give her a taste of her own medicine and made my way to her soaking wet thong and pulled it down with my teeth. She moaned again _I'd almost forgotten that sound._

"Hang on." I say, she whimpered as I retreat to the bathroom to get a silver foil packet. I come back and I watch her lay there on the bed with the moon light shining on her wonderfully soft and porcelain skin. "What are you waiting for?" She giggled. "Right" I said, trying to get back my trail of thought. She sat up and I came to sit on the bed next to her. "Lay down." She said.

"What?"

"Just lay down." and I obeyed as I leaned back and rested my head on the pillow. She then she climbed up on me so that she was straddling my waist, and tugged at the waistband of my boxers, I became even harder as she torturously pulled the material off my legs.

_Ok, __**now**__ there was no going back._

I felt a lump in my throat when I saw what she was doing. She lowered her head and suddenly she grabbed the bottom of my shaft and wrapped her mouth around it, her lips were now on my stiff flesh.

"Oh man." A mixture of jumbled words with no meaning poured out of my mouth as she continued sucking, all I could do was punch the sheets with my very clenched fists.

She carried on and traced patterns with her tongue along my hard member as a very loud moan escaped my lips. She then slightly smirked and carried on.

Grazing her teeth along my shaft, I became even harder than I thought possible. I had been given oral sex from previous girlfriend's before, but they were never like this, this was a feeling that only Aria could give me.

My eyes bulged out of my head as she went deeper, I thought I was going to choke her, but she carried on, taking in more of me than I thought she could, sucking harder and faster than before. I was moaning again as she carefully nibbled on my head. She knew that I was nearly done for.

"Aria, I'm gonna-" I didn't finish my sentence as I erupted in her mouth, and she swallowed, _all of it._ She then licked me clean and kissed my member. I never thought that she could have such un effect on me.

She raised her head and I sat up "Holy,.."

"You're welcome." She innocently giggled.

I smiled "Come here." I said while patted the sheets next to me

She laughed again and crawled over to me, we began to kiss again. After a few moments, I rested her down on the sheets and laid on top of her. My hands were caressing her sides and her fingers were locked on to the curls in my hair.

"Are you sure?" I whispered in her ear and sucked on the skin on her neck.

A soft moan came from her lips, so I took that as a yes and reached over to the drawer and got the packet, she snatched it out of my hand and ripped it open with her teeth and rolled it down my shaft. As she had rolled it down my member, she seized the opportunity to tease me once again and she squeezed on it and I moaned again. She kept pumping, so to stop her, I started kissing, biting and licking her erect nipples, and, just as I had thought, she let go and bucked her hips and arched her back.

"Please,..." this turned me on greatly as the way she said this was dripping with seduction.

And it was all I needed to hear.

I positioned myself correctly and slowly pushed into her. She let out a moan as I sped up my penetrations with her every plea. She raked her nails down my back and moaned, which turned me on emensly, causing me to thrust into her even harder and faster than the previous times.

"Ezra," she whispered "oh god,"

This time I pushed in to her even deeper, earning a loud moan.

"Ezra," I rubbed my finger on her clit, I was sending her over the edge, _and I __**loved **__it._

"PLEASE." she screamed out.

I was almost positive that the people in the adjoining rooms could hear her screams but I couldn't give a crap as this had to be the most pleasure I had ever given her and it was giving me an undoubtedly amazing sense of empowerment, knowing that I could give her this feeling.

I rubbed my finger on her clit even rougher this time and again, she hoarsly screamed.

I knew she was close as she moaned over and over.

"Oh Ezr- please oh... god PLEASE."

It didn't take much more of my actions to send over the edge and properly scream this time. I kept up my pace and I released as she came down from her high.

We were both panting, searching for air.

I pulled out of her to put the condom in the bin and I heard a whimper fell from her plump lips from the loss of contact.

I went back into the bed and lay next to her. She crushed her slender frame against mine and I gently wrapped my arms around her shoulders to pull her closer, she then rested her hand on my torso.

We were still slightly breathless.

"Thank you. And not just for this," motioning her hand towards our naked limbs "but for making feel a lot better. I told you only you could help me."

"Anytime." I grinned and then placed a kiss on her head.

A few moments of silence passed before she said "I made a really big mistake,"

"And what would that be?" I had a list in my mind of things she could say, she could have said anything.

After what felt like forever, she looked up at me and replied "letting you go."

And once again, I had captured her lips...


	2. Chapter 2

_It's morning and the sunlight is shining down on them through the glass window. This causes Aria to stir in her sleep. She began to wake._

Aria pov

I turned and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, for a second, I didn't know where I was and turned on my back, I looked under the sheet and noticed I wasn't wearing anything. It was at this point I felt an arm wrapped around my waist. I tilted my head very slowly and saw his face, it was Ezra, _I had slept with him._ I don't know if I am happy about this but then the conversion we had last night came across my mind so I decided to be happy, so I rested back on my side, tucked myself into him and shut my eyes.

Then I quickly opened my eyes again and realised the time _7:26, if I didnt leave now, I would be late for school. _

I rose up, which caused Ezra to wake, I covered myself up with the sheet

"Holy shit! I'm gonna be late for school." I shouted, wandering around the room, trying to find my clothes.

"Here's your shirt." Ezra said while handing me the top.

"I can't wear the same thing I wore yesterday, people will think something's up!"

"To my recollection, something _was _up."

"Ugh!" I moaned and laughed at the same time.

"Here, take my shirt, just wear your belt with it."

"Thanks. Um I'll come over later to get my stuff, I'll go to the desk now to pay. Bye." I blew him a kiss and left.

I was about halfway down the corridor when I walked back to the room.

"I forgot something."

"What?" He asked

I walked over to him and grabbed his face,then gave him a chaste kiss. "Thank you for helping me." I say, and I meant it.

And I left to pay the guy, got in my car and drove to school.

_At school, in the yard. Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Alison are all sitting, discussing Aria's whereabouts when they see her suddenly emerge, looked very dishevelled._

"And where the hell have you been?" Hanna exclaimed, as I sat down.

"What do you mean." trying to avoid their stares.

"Oh please Aria, we know you asked Spencer to cover for you, come on, what's the big secret?"

"Spencer!" I shouted "What part of **don't tell the other girls **did you not get?"

"Sorry." Spencer said, whilst rolling her eyes.

"So where were you then?" Hanna pestered

"No where."

"Oh come **on **Aria, your hair is a mess, you smell like a dude, and you're wearing a guys shirt, and oh my god, what is that," She reached out her hand and brushed away my hair to reveal a giant red mark "A HICKEY?!" Hanna squealed.

"WHAT? Where?" I said, desperately searching through my bag, trying to find a mirror and cover up.

"Shit, I can't go into English like this, my **mom **is teaching!" I say while looking at the mark

"Holy crap, who did that, its huge!" Alison asked, pointing to the hickey.

"Uh..." trying to think of an excuse

"OH MY GOD, EZRA?" Hanna shouted "YOU'RE BACK TOGETHER?"

_**Shit**__. Well I can't deny it now._

"Fine, yes, I was with Ezra." All of their mouths dropped

"He did that?" Emily said "Wow."

"Ugh, now will you please excuse me while I go to the bathroom to cover this up?" And I left.

_After school, at Ezra's apartment. Aria has just walked in_

"Hey." Ezra said, getting up and walking over to kiss me, I kiss him back and then let go.

"Look," I turned my head and lifted it up so he could get a clear view of the lovely mark he left me "look at this, I had to face my **mother **with this."

He stifled a laugh.

"Hey!" I pushed his shoulder "It's not funny, the girls were interrogating me with questions the whole morning."

"I'm sorry, but it leaves a warning sign to all those horny teenage boys that you are very much taken." He said and leaned down to make the already noticeable hickey, even bigger than before. I let out a small moan.

"Hey guess what?" He mumbled on my skin.

"What?" I pulled back.

"I got a job."

"Oh my god, that's fantastic!" I hugged him tight. After a few moments I let go.

"Where?"

"Hollis."

"What?"

"Ye, your dad came to me during the day and told me that there was a job available there if I wanted it"

"Wait, my dad. The same guy who got you got you fired from there in the first place?"

"Surprisingly yes."

"Oh, so when do you start?"

"Monday, which means I have one whole week of not being tied down to a job."

"Wow, again, _professor Fitz_, I like the sound of that." I say, whilst running my finger along his chest. I stand up on my toes and kiss him. We stay like this for a few minutes, my fingers in his hair and his hands roaming my body. _I have missed this feeling he gives me._

We start to walk backwards, towards his bed. Once my legs hit the end of the bed, Ezra lifts me up and throws me on the bed, I start laughing. He gets onto the bed and crawls to me, and we start our heated make out session once again and I lay down on the mattress and he smothers me with kisses all over my body. We start to undress each other and the events of last night re occurred.

Ezra wasn't yet a professor however, I do admit to screaming out the name 'professor Fitz' a couple of times that afternoon, _and _evening. And I once again came into school, smelling like a dude, dressed like a dude and showing another matching hickey on the other side of my neck.

_Tuesday Morning. In the school yard with Hanna, Emily, Alison and Spencer. Aria again walks in with Ezra's shirt._

"Again, seriously?" Emily asked as I sat down.

"Don't." I gave a serious look to Hanna as I knew she was going to say something inappropriate.

"Another one?!" Spencer said, pointing to my neck of awful cover up, you could still see the red marks.

"Wow, Fitz really likes to mark his territory." Hanna mocks. Much to my surprise, she did.

"You guys suck." I sarcastically say and simultaneously point my folder at the girls.

"Ye and apparently so does Ezra, and I'm guessing...you do too." Hanna smirks. My eyes bulge out my head at her comment.

"HANNA!" said in unison by the other girls.

I get up and walk away to save the rest of my dignity.

_After school, at Ezra's apartment. Aria comes in._

"Hey." I say, walking over to him to give him a peck on the lips_._

"Hey."

I lifted and tilted my head "Oh, thank you, by the way for another mark. Because of this," pointing to the mark "I was once again the victim to Hanna and her 'inappropriateness'."

"I'm sorry, but it sure does look charming on you."

And we began to kiss again. He reached for the hem of my top.

I pulled away and lifted my index finger. "No way, not again, that'll we the third time this week coming into school smelling like you and wearing your shirt, not to mention even more mockery from Hanna, yesterday **and** today she made fun of me, who knows what she will say if I come in with your shirt and cologne **again**."

He smirked and let go of me, gave me a quick kiss and went round to the sofa. He sat down and patted the cushion next to him. As I came closer to him, he grabbed my hands and pulled me down.

"So, what you want to do?"

"I know, hang on." I got up and went over to his movie collection. "Voila!"

"Ah, 'It Happened One Night'. Nice choice."

I put the movie in and made some popcorn, we snuggled for the rest of the night.


End file.
